tythanosscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Muko Pensuke
WARNING THIS IS MY OWN WAY OF DOING THIS STORY SO IT WILL BE KINDA BE DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME/MANGA/VIDEO GAME. "Tyju, don't forget your coat! I'll be doing dishes and make dinner for your return! Also, *Muko gets a blank but scary expression* I'll be watching you big brother, I'll kill anyone who attempts harm on you~ and any slut or skank who thinks they can take you from me." Muko ends with a smile and gun pointing towards her face. Muko Pensuke Muko is the side antagonist for Danganronpa 3. Muko was born after Tyko had impregnated Mukuro by accident, There to avoid Junko from finding out they gave Muko up for adoption. Age 5, like her brother.. Muko was not a saint, she was rather bad and hated people, she hated toys, nuns and her "Siblings" until she was adopted by a family who violently abused her, she was raped and sexually tortured by the father and his sons and this continued until she had enough. At age 10, She ended up killing the two sons by grabbing a hammer and beating the them to death, she relished the blood before going in her mother and father's room and slowly beating her father over and over and over and over and over that when she was done, her father was unrecognizable, she then just violently beat the mother for no reason, after her time with her "family" it made her more cynical and hate the world more. She left the home and continued going on her way, she found a market owned by an old lady who decided to give her a job, Muko worked and did her best, getting an allowance and Muko attempted to go to school herself and that she did.. Muko was getting money and going to school, life was looking up for her until.... Age 15, the store owner died.. Leaving Muko jobless and to make matters worse, her school was a playground for Tyko and Junko who would test out their gadgets on the students, one day Tyko was walking through the halls and notices Muko (He never knew Muko was his daughter.) who tries to hit him as he easily dodges, he looks at her.. "Who are you, young lady?" Tyko asked.. "None of your damn business!" She yelled as she kept attacking him.. "Give up, I don't feel like beating a child." Tyko said as he grew bored of her constant attacks... "You wouldn't, I'm not afraid of "The great Tyko Pensuke." " She snapped back as Mukuro ran towards Tyko... "Junko is asking for you." Tyko kissed Mukuro and then turned to Muko. "Follow us Please, that would be greatly appreciated *he claps his hands twice* Cha Cha Cha" Muko reluctantly followed them and witnessed Junko.. "TYKO, like who the hell is this?!?!" Junko yelled at him. "This is.... Ummmmmm, what's your name?" He asked Muko. "Muko Kotatsu." Muko replied. "Muko.......... No.. It can't be." Tyko thought in his head as flash back occured.. "What will we name her?" Tyko asked Muko and she held the baby and her cries echoed the room.. "Muko..." Mukuro softly cried knowing she couldn't keep her baby.. As it went back to present and Mukuro looked to have the same thoughts as him. "I don't care who the hell you are!" Junko said in a rude tone. "JUNKO." Tyko yelled as it made Junko angry but she complied.. "Alright Sweetie, now why are you in my office?" Junko asked Grinding her teeth as she talked. "Drop the horrible acting.. I'll find myself out." Muko said as she left the room. "Horrible acting?!?!?!?! I'll show her horrible acting alright. Why did you bring her here?" Junko asked. "Did you not see her?!?! She'd be an amazing successor!!" Tyko tried to push as Mukuro followed her quietly... "I'm still in my prime!!! Are you calling me old?!?!" Junko fought with Tyko while Muko left the building but Mukuro kept her in sight. Muko was attacked by a coyote out of nowhere but Mukuro stepped in and stabbed it in the neck... "Are you alright dear?" Mukuro as Muko as her eyes glistened.. "Y-yes...." Muko stood in awe as she looked into Mukuro's eyes, immediately she trusted Mukuro, as broken girl who no one wanted or cared for.... Mukuro asked for her background to which Muko answered everything.... And even told her about her awful family... After a while Mukuro carried Muko back to their mansion. She had Muko knock on the door as Muko began to feel like a child for once and Tyju opened the door with Junko screaming the background. "Welcome back! I think I made some wonderful Pancakes, right hun?!?!?!" Tyko screamed for Junko to agree. "NO, THEY'RE AWFUL." Junko said but continued to eat them. Mukuro entered and put Muko down as she looked through the house was amazed by how big it was. She then went into the kitchen and saw the plate full of pancakes and begun to eat them... "Actually those were mine but it's fine. Heh" Tyko said as he began making more... She saw Tyko cooking... Mukuro sitting right next to her and Junko at the end of the table.. She saw... a family.... 2 years later.. At age 17, Muko was taken care of... Though she didn't have Junko's approval Tyko and Mukuro treated her like their own... And even taught her their own ways and opinions on the world, Tyko told her his stories to which Mukuro thought that was a bad influence... Muko learned so many new things because of those two.... Muko eventually wanted to get of their hair and Tyko gave ALOT of money.... Muko cried as she hugged both Mukuro and Tyko goodbye. Muko bought her own place and stayed there to which she got into school and while there she elegant and beautiful, everyone loved her and treated with respect till she feel in love with the school's most popular boy, Satsu Togiyomi.... She began to exhibit traits of stalking and watched him everywhere he went.... Any woman he began to love she would find and murder, until he and her were alone in a house and he looked over his shoulder. And witnessed her insanity. he tried to run but he couldn't Muko always found a way... before.. He took a knife and stabbed himself in the neck to evade her grasp.. She looked at him... "Satsu.... You would bleed for me?" She said as she went to the knife and licked it clean of his blood before proceeding to make him naked... "I will be one with you either way." She said as she began to have sex with corpse then in a very sad tone she threw his body away... When she returned to school the next day, she beyond mad.... And then one by one, killed the students and staff as she begun to feel like it was nothing without him there, as she went to kill the last teacher they asked "Why?" She responded with.. "Because without Satsu there was no school! I can't be here if he isn't, Sorry but not sorry." She then beat the teacher to death and burned the school down... And went outside to see the fire... "Meh, 5 outta 10." She left the town and went on a killing spree... She just kept killing and killing but.... She adopted Tyko's soft spot for children and didn't kill them, at this point they called her "The T copy cat killer." T as on Tyko's murder spree went unsolved and is referred to as the "T killings." Muko did research on the T killings and found identical things for some strange reason Muko believed this was her father.. She continued killing but then realized there was another person on a murder sprees and saw that he left T on his victims but it was branded on their back. Age 19: She was giving to the poor as she witnessed a man with red hair with three women hanging on him before she stopped him. "Hello~ Would you like to sign this petition that donates some of your money the homeless?" She asked sweetly and innocently. "No, I don't have time for that... Goodbye." The man walked away... "Oh my god, he talked to me!!!!!!" Muko said to herself as she held her cheeks and followed him..... She continued following him until she found him alone and approached him again. "Hello sir! My name is Muko!" She said cutely.. "Ooooo, you're adorable..." Tyko said as he grabbed her and ripped off her clothes then proceeded to try and rape her but she turned the tables on him and ending up raping him for hours making sure he impregnated her... "So, what's your name?" She asked him.. While they were sitting in the ground.. "Tyju Pensuke, son of Tyko Pensuke." He answered as her eyes lit up.... "Tyko's real son?!?!?!" She said in a excited tone. He nodded.. "Who's your mother?!" She asked another question.. "Junko Enoshima.." He replied quickly... "Ummmmmmmmmmm, that uptight bitch actually had a kid?!?" She huffed. "What? You knew her?!?!" He asked quickly. "Yeah... She was like crazy aunt." She answered. "You're my sister... Tyko said in his tapes that I had sister names Muko... Yours is the only one that rings a bell." He stated.. Her eyes widened in happiness as the man she was in love with was her brother. "Where's Tyko now? Probably spending time with the girls as always.." Muko said as Tyju looked away. "He died....." Muko's heart fell down.... "Mukuro died from being impaled with spikes, Tyko and Junko committed suicide at the end...." he explained as Muko slowly got up and left... She just kept killing more people as she went to severed head.. "AND HE HAS SO MANY SLUTS WITH HIM." She said to it... "Well how about you kill them?" She made the head say in a deep voice then she threw it. "That makes sense! After a good night's sleep and after about a week of planning, she begin having symptoms of pregnancy.. She begun stalking the girls and knocking them out one by one, saving them in a room. "What did I doooo?!?!" Mikan yelled as Muko rubbed her stomach. "I'm pregnant with Tyju's child! *She said cutely and innocently before turning dark and scary* AND IF ANY OF YOU STUPID BITCHES THINK YOU'LL RUIN MY TIME WITH HIM, YOU'LL SADLY MISTAKEN." She said scaring some of the girls.. Then Muko went to Tyju's HQ and witnessed him alone... "Heya baby boy..." She said seductively.. Tyko immediately knowing something was wrong, attacked her and she dodged his punches before throwing him against the couch.... "You know, you're a good fighter big brother but not as good as me! Now take my punches of love!" She yelled as she started punching him and he pushed her off him and stood up. "Where are my girls?" Tyju asked. "Your GIRLS?!?!?!?!?!?!" Muko said furiously before tackling him onto the glass table breaking it. Tyju seemed to be out for the count before Muko punched him again and again.. Then hand cuffed him.... As he woke up, him and her were hanging off a tall building.. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU.... NO ONE CAN." Muko screamed.. "WOMAN, YOU CAN BE WITH ME!" Tyju said in a worried tone..... "I ALSO WANNA MARRY YOU AND BE YOUR NUMBER ONE." She yelled once more. Tyju nodded as she brung them back up.... "By the way, I'm having your baby." She stated as Tyju fainted and woke up with everyone there. A couple months later, she gave birth to Takeshi but Tyju wasn't ready and they gave him up for adoption.. At age 20, she got pregnant once more and months later, gave birth to Tyzumi and Tyju was planning for a war, so he thought it would be best to get him a better home... Muko attempted to kill the girls many times before stopping eventually... At age 21.... Muko was with Tyju for what would be their last date..... They both sat down and once they got a waiter, they found out it was a female.... Muko was not having that, so she followed the waitress and killed her then came back covered in blood, as Tyju grabs her shoulder.. "What happened?!?!" He yelled... "It's bad enough I have to deal with FIVE CUNTS and two slaves.... I don't need ANOTHER WOMAN HERE, SO SHUT UP AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT." Muko made a scene as everyone looked. Tyju and Mukuro sat back down as they had dinner then paid as they left with Muko laying her against Tyju's shoulder as they left... "Tyju, Big brother...... I love you more than anyone else in the whole universe!!" She said as they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes."I love you too Muko..." Tyju said as she kissed him deeply... 3 Weeks after that.... Muko died.... On the battlefield after taking a bullet through the chest from protecting Tyju... Personality Muko at a young age was very cynical and loathed the world, after what happened with the rape, she became even more cynical... And quiet. When Tyko and Mukuro took her on, Muko begun to feel like a child and happiness, she had a sense of independence when she left on her own her own and wanted to make a living for herself. When I school, she was elegant and so innocent however that was a ruse, she is actually obsessive and quite controlling, once she falls in love then may god have mercy on his/her soul as she will stalk, follow and kill any man or girl her Senpai's around. She took on both her father and mother's traits such as his moral compass of not killing kids and she developed his senseless obsession for murder along with her mother's intuition and falling in love with almost any who she likes the company of or just immediately. Overall Muko is an antagonist as she does nothing good and if she does do anything good, it's either to boost her image or for Tyju. She loves Tyju with all of her heart and will kill anyone she does not like being around him, Triva # It is completely possible that Muko knew Tyju was her brother from their first meeting and set it up as he says.... "Why were you exactly 5 feet away from me when we first met? And why was it so coincidental?" before she changed the subject. # Tyju was thinking about killing her as he thought she would cause issues and.... He didn't want a baby. # She is bisexual but has no sexual or desire with women while she loves Tyju however she implies that she would to dominant Mikan Tsumiki.